GoldenEye: Rogue Agent
''GoldenEye: Rogue Agent ''is a 2004 first-person shooter video game published by Electronic Arts. In the game, the player controls Jack Hunter, an ex-MI6 agent who is recruited by Auric Goldfinger to assassinate his rival, Julius No. The game is almost entirely unrelated to the 1995 film GoldenEye or the succcessful video game adaption. Instead, the "GoldenEye" refers to a gold-coloured cybernetic eye possessed by the main character, who is also codenamed GoldenEye. Plot At the start of Rogue Agent, a recording by M (head of MI6) reveals that: "Three years ago, while on assignment, the agent was severely wounded in an encounter with Dr. No, and subsequently lost the use of his right eye. Consumed with vengeance, he frequently resorts to violence and brutality, and is no longer fit for service with MI6." MI6 agents Jack Hunter and James Bond 007 partake in a holographic simulation to evaluate the former. They are tasked with stopping Auric Goldfinger, who plans to detonate a nuclear device inside Fort Knox. However, due to Hunter's reckless tactics, Bond is killed when their helicopter falls on top of and crushes him. Hunter subsequently fails to stop the detonation of the bomb and is discharged from MI6. He receives a written offer from Goldfinger to join his organization, and Hunter accepts. At Auric Enterprises, Hunter is implanted with a golden cybernetic eye by Francisco Scaramanga, who then dubs the rogue agent "GoldenEye." Goldfinger reveals to GoldenEye the OMEN (Organic Mass Energy Neutralizer), a weapon he has developed which is capable of breaking down organic matter on nearly every atomic level. Goldfinger also explains that fellow criminal, scientist Dr. Julius No, has declared war upon him and his organization. He has recruited GoldenEye for the purpose of eliminating Dr. No. Suddenly, Dr. No's agent burst into the complex in an attempt to steal the OMEN. Goldfinger is taken to safety by his bodyguard Oddjob while GoldenEye fights off the enemy soldiers. After locking down the OMEN, GoldenEye escapes the base and is picked up in a helicopter by Pussy Galore. GoldenEye is then dispatched to Hong Kong to pick up a sniper rifle and assassinate Dr. No. However, he is betrayed by his contact to Dr. No. No's security forces swarm the area but GoldenEye is rescued by Pussy. To protect the OMEN, Goldfinger moves it to the vault beneath his Midas Casino in Las Vegas. However, Dr. No's minion Xenia Onatopp infiltrates the casino and compromises the OMEN. GoldenEye is deployed to protect the weapon. GoldenEye is forced to descend through the casino before he makes it into the lower levels of the vault and defends the OMEN from Dr. No's soldiers. Meanwhile, Dr. No brings a seismic bomb to the Hoover Dam and threatens to blow it up. GoldenEye and Oddjob are assigned to detonate the bomb in order to sweep Dr. No's army away. During the mission, Oddjob unexpectedly attacks GoldenEye, who throws him into a pit to his death. GoldenEye then activates the bomb before returning to the top of the dam, where he is attacked by Xenia. He defeats her by throwing her off of the dam before it explodes and drowns Dr. No's men. GoldenEye is sent to Goldfinger's secret underwater base, the Octopus, to find the coordinates of Dr. No's lair. He locates Dr. No in Crab Key and goes there to confront him. After fighting through Dr. No's security forces, GoldenEye confronts the villain himself and a fiece duel ensues. GoldenEye uses his mechanical eye to sabotage the island's nuclear reactor, causing it to electrocute Dr. No to death. Goldfinger then contacts GoldenEye and reveals that he is too dangerous to let live, and leaves him to die in the subsequent nuclear meltdown. GoldenEye escapes just in time however and returns to Goldfinger's lair, where he reunites with Pussy and Scaramanga. Scaramanga uploads a computer virus to the eye, with which GoldenEye can destroy the OMEN. GoldenEye fights his way through the lair, killing all of Goldfinger's men and implanting the computer virus. He eventually reaches the OMEN itself and is confronted by Goldfinger, who locks GoldenEye into an air-tight chamber that will soon run out of oxygen and suffocate him. Just as Goldfinger begins to gloat over his supposed victory, the virus activates and overloads the OMEN, killing Goldfinger and his remaining henchmen while GoldenEye survives thanks to the chamber. Pussy then picks him up in her helicopter and they fly out over the sea. Putting the chopper on autopilot, Pussy begins to make love to GoldenEye, unknowingly watched by Scaramanga and a mysterious man whom he refers to as "Number 1." They discuss what to do with GoldenEye and decide to simply see what he does next before proceeding. Characters Jack Hunter, the rogue MI6 agent known as GoldenEye. Pussy Galore, Goldfinger's personal pilot who later turns on him and defects to GoldenEye's side. Voiced by Jeannie Elias. Auric Goldfinger, a megalomaniac who wishes to use the OMEN virus to take over the world. Voiced by Enn Reitel. Oddjob, Goldfinger's silent bodyguard. Dr. Julius No, Goldfinger's rival and fellow criminal mastermind who seeks to steal the OMEN. Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Xenia Onatopp, a femme fatale working for Dr. No. Voiced by Jenya Lano. Francisco Scaramanga, Goldfinger's affiliate who acts as GoldenEye's armourer. Voiced by Christopher Lee. Number One, the head of the mysterious organization Scaramanga works for. Voiced by Gideon Emery. M, the head of MI6 who fires GoldenEye at the beginning of the game. Voiced by Judi Dench. James Bond, MI6 agent 007. His death in a virtual simulation is the reason for GoldenEye's ejection from the service. Voiced by Jason Carter. Category:Games Category:GoldenEye Category:GoldenEye: Rogue Agent